In general, electric appliances used at homes include washing machines, refrigerators, cooker, and cleaners. Traditionally, to control operations of the electric appliances by a user, there is a disadvantageous that the user should approach the electric appliances to directly manipulate the electric appliances. However, with the development in communication technologies, there is a need for remotely control the electric appliances. Particularly, when the user uses a commercial electric appliance, there is a problem that the user stands by or monitors the electric appliance in the vicinity of the electric appliance until the commercial electric appliance is stopped in operation.